leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FirePhoenix12/Lacesso the Mind Mage
|date = When they want |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 35 |hp = 450 (+82) |mana = 250 (+45) |damage = 46 (+2.9) |range = 550 |armor = 14.5 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.25%) |healthregen = 5.25 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.6 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }}Lacesso, the Mind Mage is a concept champion for League of Legends. Abilities (This works sorta like Syndra's Force of Will) Lacesso uses his mind to lift up an enemy minion/monster (this cant lift champions, buildings, baron/dragon but can lift a champion's pet) causing it to float in the air for a maximum of 5 seconds. When cast again it throws them towards the cursor, dealing damage to those hit and causing damage around the impact area (More damage the closer). When concentration is in effect those hit are stunned. If Lacesso moves a certain distance away from the held target they float back down unharmed. (This ability does not reveal you in the bush until the target is thrown) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 (Also the tossing limit from Lacesso) }} Lacesso manipulates the mind of his target, if this ability is used on an enemy it causes damage, slowing them and reduces their magic resist and their attack speed. If concentration is in effect the target is stunned and has their magic resist and their attack speed reduced (1.2x more damage, 4% extra magic resist reduction and 2% more attack speed reduction for an 1 second longer). If this ability is used on an allied champion, they gain magic resist and movement speed. With concentration they get more magic resist and movement speed (2+2 per level % extra magic resist, 3% more movement, for 1 second longer). |leveling = |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Lacesso fires a pulse of psychic energy dealing damage to those hit (this travels through targets until it hits a champion, baron/dragon)untill the end of its range. If concentration is in effect and a champion is hit, they take extra damage and a small burst of psychic energy pulses out from them damaging those around them, minions/monster and baron/dragon just take the extra damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} After 1.5 seconds of channeling, Lacesso causes a pulse of psychic energy around him dealing damage and reducing magic resist to those hit. If concentration is in effect those hit by the blast are stunned and take bonus damage over 8 seconds. Lacesso's other abilities also cause damage over 5 seconds for a duration after using brain storm. If Brain storm is interrupted it goes into a reduced cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 155 |costtype = mana |range = 1000-1200 Aprox }} I'm not sure if League works like this already but he cannot stack magic resist debuffs. (But maybe combo different ones together, the highest reduction you could get is about 48%) I tried my best with the stats Please give suggestions on what i should buff/nerf ---- Lore: Lacesso was born without complaint. An average child living in a non-descript village deep in the south of Ionia. Nothing was expected of him, only that he spend his life seeking the spiritual enlightenment that his ancestors had done before him. Little did anyone know that such an ordinary boy would harbor a powerful gift. And little did anyone know that this incredible gift would almost be stomped out by war. He was but a child when the Noxians came, and was one of the few who escaped his village with his life. But only his life. The death and destruction tainted his mind, and from that day on the sight of poisons, and gauze covered faces would haunt him. For it was Singed who, in his free reign of experimentation, had taken his village. So riding the tails of the war, young Lacesso fled, not knowing whether he’d live to see the next day. But it was during this journey that he discovered something. He could read people’s minds. Those who fled by his side talked to him, but their mouths never moved. The troubles they had seen and the loved ones they had lost presented themselves in colors all too clear. And he could further bend and break their minds, a power he sorely wished he could keep to himself. But with his understanding of telepathy non-existent, these abilities only served to send his mind spiralling further into madness. The war came and went without his knowledge. He grew to adulthood roaming Ionia as a prisoner of his own insanity. His mind lashed out beyond his control. Powerful telekinetic waves of energy rocked the landscape, flinging boulders and levelling ancient trees. Sensing the disharmony his unchecked power caused, the Kinkou Order was quick to react. Realising his problems steamed far beyond just simple madness, the Master of the order tried his best to bring peace to Lacesso’s soul. He reached out to the scientists of Piltover, their great minds and many augments doing nothing to help. It was the master’s son who suggested they reach out to the League of Legends for help. A summoner came, the puzzle that was the war broken man interesting him greatly. But the summoner would never leave. When he melded minds with Lacesso, a strange thing happened. For the first time in what seemed like an age, Lacesso could hear, and much more importantly control, his own thoughts. However, when the ritual was over and he opened his eyes, Lacesso found the shocked expressions of onlookers. The League is still investigating the matter, as it is unclear to even Lacesso what transpired that day. Needless to say, the summoner is said to have become no more than energy, and his years of summoning knowledge and magical control absorbed wholly by Lacesso. He was immediately transferred to the Institute of War, his new-found stability and enlightenment now serving him on the Fields of Justice. “Never in my time have I heard of one man absorbing another… I hope he’s comfortable in there.” --- Heimerdinger Thanks to TheAwesomeFish for the lore. ---- Quotes: Selected: "My mind is clear." Moving: "Already thought of that." "Mind over matter." "Thinking clearly." "The mind is faster then the eye." "Think before doing." "Just as i was thinking." Ordered to attack: "Your mind is weak!" "You cannot resist!" "Such a simpleton." "Easily manipulated." Using W (heard by allies/self/non targeted enemies): "Your mind now belongs to me." "Your mind is clouded!" "There is no escape!" Using W (heard by target): "You are in my control!" "You are within my power!" "You cannot escape my power!" Using W (Hit by enemy Lacesso, only heard by you): "You are weak!" "I am Superior." Using W (Hitting an enemy Lacesso, heard by everyone but target): "My mind is superior!" "I am stronger!" "You cant drown me out!" Using R: "brain... STORM!" Taunt: "Next time think OUTSIDE the box." "Well that was a no brainer." "I know all your secrets." Taunt (Singed): "All that exposure is getting to you head" "*Spins his finger beside his head (calling him insane)*" Taunt (Heimerdinger): "*Knocks on the side of his head* - Friendly & Enemy" "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" - Enemy Taunt (Ashe): "Try focusing on this!" - Enemy "*Waves his arms about to distract her*" - Friendly Taunt (Lacesso): "I am the true Lacesso." Joke: "I can read your every thought *Thinks* Oh really?" "I can read your every thought *Thinks* Is that so." "I can read your every thought *Thinks* For sure." "I can read your every thought *Thinks* Why cant i read your mind!?!?" (This could refer directly to his player or the players of other champions, also the 4th is a reference to Psycho Mantis) ---- This is my first champion concept, i would love to hear your feedback. Category:Custom champions